muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Cross-gender performances
A listing of all Muppet characters who have been puppeteered and voiced by performers of the opposite gender (occasions in which an actor of the opposite gender only supplied the puppetry are not included). Anthony Asbury *Mrs. Zabarelli Terry Angus *Brio the Minstrel *Storyteller Fraggle Heather Asch *Hansel (2006) Jennifer Barnhart *Ming Bill Barretta *Big Mean Carla *Carla the Big Mean Mom Rickey Boyd * Cookie Monster's Grandma Fran Brill *Howie *Little Bird (save for an episode in which Little Bird is referred to as "she" throughout) *Little Jerry (in a sketch where Grover and the Monotones demonstrate the word "Walk") *Vertigo Tyler Bunch * Janice (The Muppets' Wizard of Oz) Leslie Carrara-Rudolph *Morton the Elephant Bird Kevin Clash *Baby Natasha *Clementine *Composta Heap *Essie Silverman *Felicity (in the song "The People in Your Neighborhood") *Female Grapdelite *Luba Merquick *Miss Blechman *Sooey Oinker (Dance Along!) *Sophie (in the song "Readers of the Open Range") Stephanie D'Abruzzo *Little Murray Sparkles *Max *Two-Headed Monster (Episode 4733) Ryan Dillon *Cinderella (in a Word of the Day segment with Pau Gasol) *Henrietta (chicken) Alice Dinnean *Little Murray Sparkles Michael Earl *Daughter Quiet *Leslie Mostly *Sally Sanchez Andreas Förster *Moni Fred Garbo *Garbo Dave Goelz *Betina Cratchit *Geri and the Atrics drummer *Green Fragglette *Margaret the Stork *Mildred Huxtetter (The Muppet Show episode 115) *The Sheik of Araby's Wife *Zippity Zap's Mom Louise Gold *Bob Lackey Tim Gosley *The Cave's Oldest Fraggle Bruce Edward Hall *Beth Bear Brian Henson * Janice (It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie and Muppets Party Cruise) Jim Henson *Amanda *Granny Fanny Nesselrode *Grandmother Happy *"I Feel Pretty" singer in episode 109 *Little Girl Sue *Mary Louise (The Muppet Show episode 121) *One of the Witches (from Sesame Street segment where three witches cooperate) *Roberta *Suzy *The Two-Headed Monster's Mother *Various girl dancers *Woman in a sketch about "surprise" with The Amazing Mumford *Youknow Bird Richard Hunt *Gertha *Gladys the Cow *Gladys, the cafeteria lady *Janice *Little Red Riding Hood (1972) *Madame Schwartzhead *Mean Mama *Mildred Huxtetter (in The Muppets Valentine Show and The Muppet Show episode 109) *Miss Piggy (first season only) *Mother Quiet *Plumber (in the song The People in Your Neighborhood) *Purple Fragglette *Rodeo Rosie *Storyteller Fraggle (Episode 108: The Terrible Tunnel) *Telephone Operator *One of the Witches (from Sesame Street sketch where witches cooperate) *Youknow Bird (episode 218) *The Young Woman Who Lives in a Hat *Yvette and Danielle French Toast Eric Jacobson *Grover's Mommy *Miss Piggy *Mother Goose Jerry Juhl *Sue (from Billy and Sue) *Taminella Grinderfall Peter Linz *Princess Azalea John Lovelady * Janice (Julie Andrews: My Favorite Things) Noel MacNeal *Granny Snuffle (Episode 3006 & Episode 3743) *Gretel (2005-2006) *Madame Chairbird *Mommy Snuffleupagus Joey Mazzarino *Ingrid *Merry Monster Brian Muehl *Clementine *Countess Dahling von Dahling *Grundgetta *Melissa Loud *Pearl Kathryn Mullen *Crosscut Doozer *Elmo (in "Near Far Monsters") *Junior Kangaroo *Max (in "The Guest") *Morton the Elephant Bird Jerry Nelson *Camilla the Chicken *Clarissa *Cookie Monster's Sister *Emily Bear *Female Koozebanian Creature *Female Teacher (in the song The People in Your Neighborhood) *Geri (of Geri and the Atrics) *Geri and the Atrics tambourine player *Granny the Gouger *Little Bo Peep (1970s) *Little Miss Muffet (1972) *Mama Fiama *Marjory the Trash Heap *Mary Rhymie *The Miller's Daughter *Miss Mousey *Miss Piggy (Herb Alpert & the Tijuana Brass) *Pharmacist (in the song The People in Your Neighborhood) *The Old Lady Who Swallowed a Fly *Rapunzel *Rodeo Rosie *One of The Stepsisters *Tina Twiddlebug *Various Dancers in "At the Dance" *One of the Witches (from Sesame Street sketch where witches cooperate) *Youknow Bird Carmen Osbahr * Itchy Frank Oz *Beautiful Day Monster (Lulu in Lulu's Back in Town) *Betty Lou *Geri and the Atrics piano player *Grover's Mommy *Helen Happy *Little Girl Anything Muppet from "Consider Yourself" *Little Miss Muffet (1971) *Lucy Jones *Mean Mama *Mildred Huxtetter *Miss Piggy *Mrs. Rooney *The Old Woman Who Lives in a Shoe *Princess Penelope *Rocky's Mother *Rosemary *Sally Screamer *The Smallest Person in the Kingdom (From "The King's Problem") *Snow White (1971) *The Snowths *One of The Stepsisters *Susie *Tessie Twiddlebug *Wicked Witch (from a Sesame Street News Flash segment) Bob Payne *Judy Finstermacher *Mary Rhymie Karen Prell *Baby Tree Creature Martin P. Robinson *Irvine *Mrs. Grouch David Rudman *Athena *Ernestine *Fanny the Firefighter *Flo Bear *Granny Snuffle (Episode 2598) *Herry's Granny *Herry's Mother (Monster Hits!) *Janice *Stepmother in "Numberella" *Tessie Twiddlebug Caroll Spinney *Adrienne from "A, You're Adorable" *Granny Bird *Granny Fanny Nesselrode (in at least one "Answer Lady" sketch) *Mother Anything Muppet from "Consider Yourself" Benita Steinmann *Uli von Bödefeld John Tartaglia * Cookie Monster's Mommy * Phoebe (2002) Matt Vogel *Camilla the Chicken *Janice (Muppet RaceMania) Steve Whitmire *Belinda Cratchit *Foo-Foo *Geri and the Atrics tuba player *Giant Man-Eating Chicken *Laundress *Miss Weatherington *Nigel's Mom *Sharon Groan Mak Wilson *Flora the Koala Victor Yerrid *Loni Dunne __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Character Lists